Teach Me a Lesson
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger Teaches Stephanie a Lesson. Contains very graphic smut. You've been warned.


_ They all belong to JE. I make no money, yadda yadda. This is dedicated to Lin since she helped me come up with the idea and encouraged me to write it. I'm going to say it's NC-17 and may not be for everyone. _

Teaching her a Lesson

I walked into the office and he was seated behind the large mahogany desk. His shiny dark hair was free of its tie and fell down around his shoulders. He was wearing a deep blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the throat just enough so that you could see the smooth skin of his chest. I licked my lips.

I saw his eyes take me in from head to toe. A white collared dress shirt peeked out from underneath a light blue argyle sweater. The short wool skirt I wore didn't even meet the top of the white thigh high tights. I fingered the small white bow when I saw his eye linger there. My feet were clad in 4 inch Mary Jane FMP's and my curls were pinned up high on my head. By time his eyes met mine they were fully dilated and black with lust.

"Sit. Down." He commanded.

I walked forward and sat in the chair across from him. The skirt was so short I had no chance of hiding anything so I crossed my long smooth legs slowly and deliberately.

"What can I do for you, Ranger?" I asked in a small and innocent voice.

"Babe" he said. "Don't play with me. You know exactly why you're here."

"But, Ranger…. "

"Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking."

"Okay… I.. I " I stuttered. "I'm sorry."

"I think you're going to have to be punished for your actions." He said as he looked down at me from the dark rimmed glasses he wore.

He got up from the desk and stood behind the chair I was sitting in. I now knew what prey felt like when it was being hunted, I could feel the heat emanating from his body as he stood still behind me.

"Get on your knees." He said in a flat voice.

"But, Ranger…

"Now" He barked.

I stood up and pressed my body flush against his. He was hard all over. I let my body slide down his and kneeled in front of him.

"You know what happens to naughty girls, Babe?" He asked as I looked up at him and shook my head.

"They have to make up for being bad. You're going to make it up to me by sucking my cock. I want to feel that hot little mouth of yours."

I reached up and slid my fingers over the soft material of his pants. He was already rock hard and huge in my hand. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. His cock sprung free and I rubbed my cheek against him like a cat in heat before greedily taking him into my mouth.

"Mmm … Christ Babe. Your mouth feels so good on my cock."

I wrapped my hand around him and gently stroked the smooth skin of his cock as I took as much of him as I could into my mouth. I caressed him with one hand and licked and nibbled along the head of his engorged cock before sliding him back into my mouth again.

"God Babe… just like that." He moaned.

I started sucking him faster, pumping his cock with my hand and just then he pulled me up to him and his lips crashed down on mine. His tongue invaded my mouth as his hands tangled themselves in my hair. I couldn't help but rub my body against his. I was soaking wet already. My juices were running down the insides of my thighs as he punished my lips and moaned into my mouth.

Before I knew what was happening I was face down on the desk with my hands tied behind my back with his belt. The leather was tight around my wrists and I struggled to right myself but his hand was on the back of my head.

"Do not move." He barked. "Unless I tell you to."

He took his tie and blindfolded me with it. I whimpered as he brushed against me. I wanted his cock inside of me so bad, I was aching with need.

I felt his hands at my ankles caressing me through the tights. The soft sensations were enough to make my knees buckle.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me when I see you like this, Babe?"

I could only produce a whimper as he caressed my legs, running his rough hands over the smooth tights.

"You liked sucking my cock, didn't you?"

I wanted to come so bad I could barely keep track of what he was saying.

"Answer me, Babe. You like sucking cock, Don't you?"

"God, Yes…" I ground out.

"That's a good girl, Babe." He soothed as he continued his small caresses. His thumbs now massaged the insides of my thighs so close to where I wanted him to touch me. I pressed back against his hands as he slid them over my ass.

"You're not wearing panties…. Only bad girls don't wear panties, Babe. Are you bad?

The only response I could manage was a strangled moan as I felt his tongue dart out and lick me. I almost passed out from the sensation.

"Answer me." He said and I could feel his breath against my overheated center. He blew lightly on my freshly shaven lips and then warmed them with his tongue.

"Yes, Ranger. God. Yes."

"Mmmm you're so wet. He said as he continued to lick me. "You taste so good on my lips."

I was moaning uncontrollably now. "Please Ranger, Please"

"Please what, Babe?" He asked before he plunged his tongue deep inside me.

"Oh Shit… Fuck yes…." I was rocking my hips against his tongue. I had no idea what I was saying, all I could think about was his tongue against my clit.

"You want to come, Babe? Is that what you want?"

I whimpered from the loss of contact." Yes"

"Yes… what?"

"Yes Ranger, Please I want to come." I moaned

"Beg me, Babe…. Beg me to come."

"Please Ranger, Please let me come."

"No… you've been a very bad girl and your punishment is not over." He said as he thrust two fingers inside me. Then I felt him spread my cheeks and when his tongue laved against me I screamed. "Oh God yes." I had never felt anything so intense. He started moving his fingers in a come hither motion. I thought I was going to come undone from the sensations. But he knew I was painfully close and removed his fingers letting them slowly slide out of me.  
"Ranger, Pleaaaase" I begged.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and make you scream my name."

He slid his rock hard cock inside me and grabbed a handful of my curls making me arch my back. That was all it took to send me over the edge. I came screaming his name and god knows what else.

"Dios, Usted me matará. Usted es tan hermoso cuando usted punto culminante." He whispered to me. I could feel how hard he was inside me as my walls convulsed around him. He continued punishing my pussy with his hard thrusts.

He reached around and started slowly rubbing my sensitive clit and I could feel another orgasm begin to build. He was thrusting harder and harder until I screamed for all I was worth. It was the most intense feeling I had ever felt when I came feeling his cock spasm inside of me and a sound left his lips that could only be described as animalistic.

When I woke up Ranger was holding me in his arms on the leather couch in his office. "Are you okay, Babe?"

"I'm way more than alright" I murmured

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" he asked tentatively.

I reached up and kissed him. "Definitely, I'll be your naughty schoolgirl anytime."


End file.
